


Parallel Dimension

by AmberxDawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott - Freeform, F/M, Max caulfield/Nathan Prescott - Freeform, Nathan Prescott/Max Caulfield - Freeform, The walking dead elements in future chapters, f/m - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberxDawn/pseuds/AmberxDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much alternative storyline with Caulscott relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Dimension

Max stood here again, in the middle of Chloe's kitchen. William blinded her with polaroid flash. ''I hope it didn't scare you, Max'' he smiled while saying this. Max had big conflict in her heart. She figured out, Chloe must be dead anyway so what if Max would stay in alternative universum? Maybe there people were happier? Maybe she was? Maybe Rachel Amber was easier to find? So many ''maybes''. She was Vortex Club friend's and first she found it kind of weird and scary, but then...If she must leave Chloe, she would leave her like this. In peace, not in Blackwell's bathroom, shot by Nathan Prescott. It's destiny friend of hers.   
Max ran trough kitchen and living room and stole car keys again. Threw them by balcony door on grass and got back to Chloe. William was talking on the phone with Joyce so he didn't notice, then he couldn't find his property so Caulfield started blabbing about bus. ''There will be more space for you two and groceries and...buses save the environment!''. So he leaved reminding them to not touch alcohol. ''No Chloe and Max's wine testing session''. Door clicked. ''Max, you acted so weird moment ago'' honey-blond girl hold brunette by her hands.   
''Oh, it's really, really nothing, Chloe.'' Max whispered with sweat drops on her forehead. As fast as girls blinked, Caulfied was in front of Blackwell academy, sitting on grass. Victoria was talking to her literally but now brunete was sure what.   
-Yes, I'm listening, Victoria -answered quickly, basically reminding her about Max never Maxine thing. -Just not feeling so good, you know. Hadn't too much sleep, I'm spacing out so much and can't even control that. - ''Don't freak out – Max lectured her own – You are just now in different world. Wonder if here Nathan is aiming gun at everybody and has got definetly big issues. Will find out, it's the matter of the time.''   
-You sure you don't want lay down like Taylor, here with us? Fresh air and some laugh will make you better. Turned so pale, Maxine. - Victoria comforted her, stroking Max's arm. How brunette could resist. She layed down and barely closed her eyes, looking at Nathan drowsily. Boy noticed that, gave her a little smug smile.   
-Sleep tight, babe – he muttered while touching her hair. ''So we are this close''. Maxine drown in hard sleep.   
Dream where Chloe was screaming at Max she would left her for sure death wasn't nice. Caulfield saw there also Rachel but blonde didn't say much. She have smiled , standing by Max's side like a back up. Price looked like hurting. Then she fell into small pieces with sound of fired gun. Buhbye poor Chloe – Rachel said.   
Freeze on Max's arms woke her up, but not only freeze, 'cause Nathan was holding her in his arms. Max figured out boy is taking her to dormitorie's, she felt as he was stamping . Girl pretended she is asleep to know much about their relationship. Even if she promised to find out facts by rummage her Facebook, twitter, tumblr or other social media, maybe phone even, but she had some thrill when she thought about Nathan and her together. Like a couple. Max fluttered, smiling more that sleeping person, so Prescott figured out.   
-You aren't sleeping, beauty. - What a pick up line! Girl laughed. - Looks like you had hard, long night. Get your princess sleep tonight. - Blonde boy layed her down on bed. Max's look at him was so tense and unnatural. She saw him like this very first time, so couldn't resist much.   
-Something on my face, huh? - Nathan touched own cheek. - You act really, really weird today, Max. Like throw here from a different universe.   
-Oh, really – she muttered while she was looking for her pyjamas. Max couldn't find herself in her own bedroom, how cool. Why the hell her clothes were in different places? And for God's sake, she has them as much as Victoria, and quite blonde's style. Caulfied noticed that her old school bag was replaced with elegant new one. ''Like for real?'' she would probably catch her own head while thinking that but she stopped herself at the right time. This things wasn't bad, but different. She saw much dresses in wardrobe, much cardigans, make up stuff on commode. ''Welcome to the new Caulfield's world''. Girl found her pyjamas finally, acted like didn't notice Nathan's surprise, went straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Max couldn't tell if it's her or somebody else. She had so sexy clothes for sleep she would die instead of showing her to Nathan. ''It will be like some anime stupid scene.'' first thought as she walked in the bedroom. Prescott was still here, lying on Max's bed, looking at photo memorial wall. Then he looked at her and it was like stupid anime scene, definetly, 'cause he blushed hard and tried to not look at her short nightdress. Not at the nightdress maybe, but on her legs and pants – yup.   
Brunette was cold as hell at this point, or maybe totally innocent, so she just put her things on couch and sat next to him. Nathan almost jumped out of bedding, but then he tried to play it cool. When boyish abashment disappear, he just looked. And Max looked at him. ''What would you do, Nathan?''. She smile playfuly. And then he stood up.  
-As my eyes are fed now, I will leave. - He gave her smirk. So ''old'' Nathan is still here, just doesn't harass her.   
\- Don't you dare behaving like this, Nathan Prescott! - she laughed and threw pillow at him. Prescott threw it back. Some rounds more with more pillows, like they were kids. Like they were Chloe and Max, free Arcadia pirates. Max's hair was a mess, she inhaleted air quickly, staning on her knees on a quilt, with pillow in her hands. Nathan was smilling, looking at her with big pleasure drew in his cold blue eyes.   
-Goodnigt, honey. - he whispered in her ear as he leaned to Max. But didn't kissed her, didn't touch, didn't look at her anymore. Just closed door behind him, leaving. ''Don't stress boy, you will have her someday, you have everything you want'' he muttered to himself.  
Caulfield sat shoked in the middle of bed, with pillows all over the room, glow on her cheeks and wild thoughts in her mind. ''How dare he!'' she squeacked with butterflies in her stomach. Then she jumped to the desk, turning on laptop. Max started searching through archives on her social media. Found out in messages between Victoria and her that Nathan probably has crush on brunette. ''Tell me something I don't know after today'' girl whispered under her breath, continued. Then she saw something what totally creeped her out. Max barely screamed out. 

They were lying on the bed, looking into eyes of each other. Nathan kissed Max with anger, piercing fingers in her soft skin. She was breathing fastly and moaning into his mouth, as he rubbed himself against her crotch. Prescott began to bite her neck, shells of her ears, he was so rough in this. Nathan definetly like it hard and brutal, but let Max climb on top, turning them inversely. They were naked, in moonlight boy saw her freckles all over bust, shoulders, even on stomatch and admired this picture into head, when her hips were moving, making him comfy. Max looked into his eyes, bitting her mouth and throw her head back, riding him. She was moaning kinda too loud, so Prescott lifted himself to her, clutching ungently her ass.   
He wanted to make her quieter with kiss and then he woke up, looking into ceiling. Boy was all in sweat, sticking himself to blanked which was covering his body. Blinked fastly made him understand that this was sweet dream of his boyish imagination.   
He punched angrily pillow lying next to him and turned himself, facing wall. Nathan exhaled hardly, closing his eyes with some kind of dissapointment and sadness. Maybe Max was we know was here since today, but Max which Nathan know was here a bit longer. He fell for her, she was so different than other girls here, that Vortex chicks he couldn't stand. He had bunch of problems here too, with his family and self harming tipically and he believed he will pull out of the crowd someone who will love him and help him standing reality. And satisfy his desires.   
Nathan started making plan, tommorrow is Vortex Club party, but Max and he won't go, he will take her to his dorm room, they will watch some film she likes under his warm blanket, she will lay in his arm so he could confess to her. ''I can't stand being alone anymore'' he mumbled, closing his eyes to sleep. 

-Rachel Amber was my friend. I know Rachel Amber. - Max spoke to herself, making cricles around bedroom, running fingers through her hair. - How could it be? I wasn't in Arcadia for 5 year, was I? Oh God, why? - Girl stopped, looking around, making up her mind.   
-Maybe I have some pictures with her, so I could....mess with timeline again and bring another E6 tornado on Arcadia Bay. Of course you can, Max! - she shoke head, looking into mirror. But if only...she could try, right? And be back if something will be fucked up. Max researched chest of drawers. She found pictures with Chloe, witch Victoria, even Kate...and then, yes it is. On picture Max was hugging Rachel and girl held camera. It wasn't polaroid print, in the bottom right corner there was a date. 21/04/2013. It's the day before her missing, Max could totally save Rachel Amber, see her for the very first time! Picture started shake and blurr tipically, girl could hear conversation between Rachel and herself. ''Focuse, dumbass''. She closed her eyes and when she blinked she was in the right place, as always. Rachel held new-brand camera and took photo of them. They were on the cliff near the lighthouse, probably spending time together, blabbing about nothing and everything. Max could see everything what was near her, but the rest was in pieces, blurry, unseeable.   
-Listen to me, Rachel – she said, cutting up Amber's mind. She sound so serious, she could barely be surprised by herself. - You can't go on next Vortex Club party.  
-But why? - blondes eyes were wide, she was looking at her friend with no clue why she would tell something like that with that tone of voice – You know we will have fun together with Nathan, Hayden, even with that bitch Victoria.   
-But...I bought tickets for film you were dying to see, for 9 p.m. so I think we could go together to see it, it's not one and only Vortex Party, you know it!  
-Oh, so it's a date? - Rachel murmured, leaning herself to Max.   
-A date? - Max smiled nervously – You know we are gay pals, so every our meeting is a date.   
-I know you would say something like that – Rachel laughed out with brightness in her eyes. Then she kissed Max softly and everything went out.

-Max! Maaax! - somebody was screaming with fear in their voice. Caulfield tried to focus but it took a while. This person was Rachel, shaking her hardly and they were in Nathan's car, door was opened and Max sat on passenger's place - Help me, Max!   
''What should I do? What the fuck is happening? I see sun is bright, weather is beautiful and I am in forest near the cliff...in Nathan's car, but where the fuck is he?''  
-Max I know you are offened because I tried to flirt with Nathan, but help me, please, it isn't joke anymore! He fell off the cliff while he was running after me, holding his phone!  
''What the fuckin' fuck?''. Girl jumped out of the car.   
-Why the hell you stole his phone?  
-Because I was playing with him, I told him I would show you what he wrote to me about you, you know he has hard crush on you. - Rachel cried out loud while they were reaching the top of the cliff. - It...it's here, Max...  
Caulfield looked down and she threw up barely. Nathan was crashed on rocks near the beach down, his head looked like smashed tomato. Top and lower part of his body were barely separeted 'cause sharp rock pierced his torso.   
-You must be kidding, this isn't happening, Rachel, right? It's some sad prank, yup? His body is a mess, family woudn't look at him on the fucking funeral!  
Max felt like life was fucking her up. You can't save everybody, right, but if saving Rachel meaned killing Nathan Prescott like this...no, she couldn't help it.   
-Rachel, have you your camera with you today?  
-You asking me now about something like this? It's in the car. What would you do, take fucking picture of THAT? - her hand pointed view down their feets.   
No point, Joyce once called Rachel a hellraiser and there she is, Max wouldn't know this side of Amber.   
-Just gimmie that. - she said roughly, taking her way down the hill – or, whatever, I will take it by myself.   
\- Don't you even dare blaming me! - she stood where she did, screaming after Maxine.  
Brunette find camera in bag on rear sitts. She began to searching through near thousand of photos, maybe else. She was looking for picture from this day, where she asked Rachel if she would go to the cinema with her. ''No shit she wouldn't have all her pictures in camera's memory'' Max exhaled hardly. But there's always some way. She didn't find photo of Rachel and herself, but she got nice shot took right before trip on the parking lot, date in the right bottom corner of camera's screen proved that. She saw her own face on this and Nathan in the background. Max needed to focus and she prayed if this could work. Few times ago she rewinded by polaroid shots. Everything in front her eyes began to blur, she has heard Prescott's voice and there she was.   
-Taking next selfie even if it's not your camera, Caulfield? - he sounded amusingly. Boy wrapped hands around Max's waist. - Where's Amber? If we will be waiting a moment longer, I will leave her, I promise. And we would have romantic afternoon together, babe. - he bit shell of brunette's ear. ''What the fuck? He's in love with me or...Ah, yes. Victoria told me in another timeline, he has crush on me''.  
-Not so easy, Nathan – she disentagled herself from his arms with a little, playful smile.   
-Like always. - he looked dissapointed. Bit his lip and looked at her faintly.   
-Don't even try to give me this puppy eyes. - she patted his shoulder friedly. They were sitting on Nathan's car. Max gave him a look too, deep inside she was so happy to see him here, in one piece.   
\- Because? - he leaned to brunette, closed eyes to kiss, but Max was kinda faster. She kissed him in forehead. Boy was surprised and confused.   
\- Am I child or what? Just give me a kiss, girl, how many times I must confess my feelings to you?   
-Disturbing you two? - Blonde appeared with food looking out from her big bag hanged on arm – You look lovely together, when you will be a couple?  
-Same question moment ago – Nathan murmured, getting to the car. So does Max and Rachel, girls situated themselves on the backseats.   
-Won't you sit with Nathan on the passenger's? You won't tell me you put on a dress for me, you're not that gay. - Rachel gave Max sugestive smile.   
-Jesus, you two...-Max raised her voice but then she gave up seeing Rachel's gaze. She crawled on the seat next to Nathan. He looked happy, send Amber look in the mirror.   
Nathan drived carefully, holding one hand on wheel and second one on Max's thigh. He stroke her, making girl blush.  
-I wonder when you two will go on a normal date, without any excuses to taking me. - Amber layed on seats, playing with camera.  
-Rachel, you were so late I would go without you, you ruined everything.   
-Max wouldn't go without me, you do something wrong if she's like this.  
-Guys, I'm still here. What about going to the beach? It's sunny today and pretty warm. - Caulfield changed subject without any excuse. She also thought that changing target of their trip would make Nathan safer.   
-So you appreciate my idea? Yesterday you weren't so happy hearing it. - Nathan smirked, putting his hand closer Max's crotch.  
-Oh my god, Max, you betrayed me! We agreed to the lighthouse. No deals anymore, Caulfield.   
-Sorry, princess, we have less road to the beach so Nathan won't have much time to put his hand in my fucking pants. - Prescott's hand was back on the wheel as fast as Max said that. She made him blush so hard he looked like a tomato. Boy pretended being focused on the road and play it cool, as much so he didn't hear Rachel or Max.  
-You destroying everything Max, I thought we would have threesome as I saw this.   
-I won't be drunk this much, Rachel. 

But few hours later she was drunk as fuck, Rachel cared for that. Nathan layed on a blanket, looking in sea's direction. There was some reason why. Max and Rachel stood there, to their waists in the water. Girl had only underwear on them, they were kissing hardly. Prescott was jealous as fuck, 'cause he was the one who's sober, but what could he do? Max wasn't his girl. Yet.   
-Rachel, do it gently if you want to. - Max moaned. As fast as Nathan heard this, he sat and look at them very curious. He realised that his friends are having some kind of pleasure, 'cause they hands were under water and they were breathing heavily.   
-I think we should go on the shore, Max. I'm freezing. - Rachel stopped, caught friend's wrist and pulled her out of water. As fast as they were near the large, soft blanked, they sat on it, next to Nathan. More precisely, Caulfield was between boy and blonde girl. These two smiled at her.   
-What? - she whispered, shivering.  
-Nothing...let me make you warm. - Prescott took his chance, beating down his jealousy wrapped his arms around Max. Rachel dissapeared. She went to car, giving Nathan an excuse to be only with his love. Normally Max would ran away from him, put on clothes, but she was drunk so she hugged him hardly to stop dithering.   
-T-thanks...you smell so nice...-she put nose on his neck and then gave it small smooches.   
This made him comfortable as hell, he closed his eyes, holding her tight in arms. She has hid her feet between his calfs.  
-So Max, can I ask you a question?  
-Anytime, Nathan.  
-Why don't you want to be mine? - he hoped asking her now would be easier.  
Girl stared into his eyes – Why should I? Tell me..  
-Because...um...'cause- he started mash up words.   
\- If you don't know you should haven't asked me – she stood up carefully, reaching out for clothes. Girl dressed up so fast and Nathan couldn't say anything more, as she raced in car's direction.   
She wasn't sober at all but she started thinking about Chloe and flew away to her mind palace. Or maybe she was sleeping? Max didn't know even thing, but she knew she must find out what's happening to her best friend, even after 5 years, keeping not touch between them. Because Max couldn't call sending dumb postcards 'keeping in touch''. Murmuring of car drove her in deep drunk sleep.


End file.
